


Good Morning Baltimore

by IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Baltimore, Dick riding, F/M, Season 11, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow/pseuds/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow
Summary: This is part of the ‘A Map of Us: 50 States of Sex.' Mulder and Scully take a quick weekend trip to Baltimore.





	Good Morning Baltimore

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @doctorscullbag , @softnow , and @viceversawrites for putting this out there. You guys rock!
> 
> This has been my first smut piece in a while, so be gentle lol.

Mulder is marveling at the traditional row houses and cobblestone streets of Fells Point. They had arrived in Baltimore that evening just as the sun had begin to set, and now, after dropping off their bags (hers much heavier than his) and their late dinner, college-aged kids have begun to spill out onto the streets and queue at the bars.

“I can see why you opted for wedges, Scully,” Mulder says as a visibly drunk woman’s skinny stiletto sticks into the uneven mortar, sending her to the ground with a scream. They both wince, seeming to feel her fall in their own knees.

“My mother used to take us here on day trips,” she says easily. Mulder laces his fingers with hers and their arms swing lightly. They walk in-sync, a practiced movement from more than two decades spent together. Her hand is warm and he gives it a gentle squeeze of encouragement. But her memory is no longer sad. Instead, she can share it with him as a gift. A piece of her life that she is happy to cherish, and can finally laugh about. “Missy was in this phase and wore these high,” she pauses to laugh, the sound bubbling up from her chest, and Mulder’s eyes light up at the sight of her infectious joy “comically-high heels, Mulder, and she just kept stumbling the entire day until she eventually fell  _just_  as we were getting back to the car!”

“Guess that’s why they call it  _fells_ ” Mulder says with a waggle of his eyebrows and Scully swats him, her lips pursed and eyebrow raised.

“Don’t quit your day job” she deadpans, but he can see the grin on her lips.

Scully acts as both his companion and tour guide. Of course he’s passed through Baltimore before, and visited briefly on cases, but never for leisure. Now, though, they have plenty of time. Between their recent caseload, Scully had professed to needing a vacation, a weekend without being hunched over computer screens examining potential cases, and if his sore back was any indication, he needed one too. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, and he wanted to make her happy. A quick weekend getaway seemed to be just right.

They finally reach the ice-cream shop she had suggested for dessert just as it was about to close. Mulder takes in the usual flavors, vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, before his eyebrows quirk. Old bay? Berger cookie? Scully notices his confusion and orders a scoop of the berger cookie, catching his eye and shooting him a grin. Mulder settles on his flavor, and as he holds the door she leans into him and whispers, her voice husky and breath hot.

“I hope that’s not any indication for tonight.”

Mulder glances at his vanilla cone and gulps, quickly following her out the door before his growing erection gives him away.

He catches up to Scully at the corner next to a bar, where she’s slowly licking the cone, savoring it. Her tongue scoops another goop and she hums in satisfaction. Mulder’s cone falls to the ground with a plop and he’s on her in an instant, pressing her against the hard bricks of the wall, his left hand bracing the side of her face, wrapped in her long auburn hair.

Scully’s lips are cold but unusually sweet and he licks the remaining ice cream from them before he enters her mouth. Her practiced tongue swirls around his, and when he brings his hand to her hip, giving it a squeeze, she slightly tips her head back and moans into his mouth. Her ice cream begins to melt and dribble onto her hand, and she drops it, wanting to get both of her hands around him. His erection is clearly straining in his dark wash jeans.

Mulder quickly catches her wrist and grins, bringing her coated fingers to his lips. He takes her thumb into his mouth and sucks, biting it briefly before releasing it with a pop. He leans in and breaths into her hair, “ _Delicious.”_

“Oh  _Mulder_ ,” she groans. “we need to get back to the room.”

He takes her hand and they practically run down the street, as fast as his  _predicament_ will allow. Scully is much faster, tugging him along and he feels like they’re so incredibly young. Her smile is beaming, her gums exposed, and her eyes are sharp but exuberant. It reminds him of their night in Hollywood, when she’d been so carefree, but incredibly sexual. _Wanton._  Love-drunk Scully was one of his favorite versions of her and he was both happy and extremely aroused to make her feel this way.

* * *

 

Mulder slides the keycard into the door, and she practically shoves him inside the room, her agile fingers working at his belt before sliding his pants over his hips. His pants drop to the floor before he even has her top unbuttoned. She’s yanking him down by the collar of his shirt and sliding her hands onto his chest, as she walks him backwards. Finally, the back of his legs firmly meet the plush bed. As he falls he pulls her with him, ripping open her blouse and exposing her dark purple lace brassiere.  _His favorite._ She lands squarely on his chest with a thump and they laugh, both jostled by their unrestrained libidos. Soon though, they settle into silence as a look of seriousness passes over her features. They linger for a moment like that before she looks into his eyes fondly.

“You know I love you  _so_  much, Mulder,” she says tenderly. Her eyes are glassy, “you make me so happy.” Mulder raises his hand and gently tucks her hair behind her ear and she smiles at him.

“You’re my one and only, Scully.”

Scully leans up to kiss him and feels his dick pressing against her thigh, still fully erect. She grins mischievously, almost forgetting that he was only in his boxers, his pants piled into a bundle at the entryway. She uses his chest to push herself up, and firmly plants her knees atop the comforter. The now-ruined blouse slides from her shoulders, exposing her milky skin. Mulder quickly does away with his boxers, and when she mounts him, his hand reaches under the bunched fabric of her skirt to feel her through her underwear. Instead, his hands come in contact with bare flesh and she’s soaking wet. But it’s not enough for him; she can  _never_ be too aroused.

They are face-to-face, breathing the same intoxicating air when he slides his finger into her slowly, another soon joining it. His palm is pressed against her mons and she bucks into it as he finger-fucks her, reaching his thumb around to rub her swollen clit. “ _Mulder_ ” she moans, pushing his hand away. Her legs are shaking, perched above his member and he knows that she’s close; knows what she needs.

She lowers herself onto him slowly at first, taking in the head of his penis before quickly sliding herself all the way down. She gasps out a breath in the tiny moment of pain in taking him whole so quickly, but relishes in the satisfaction of feeling so full. One of his hands is cupping her toned ass, keeping her steady as she gets comfortable, as the other works with the clasp of her bra. Her breasts slide out of their confinement and he palms the left, gently squeezing it just as she likes.  

Scully slides up and down him gradually, before finding her rhythm. She begins to move faster and faster, her breasts bobbing as she’s soon ramming into him, riding him like a bull in quick, short, bursts. Mulder can feel the hard muscle of her thighs and he hearts her panting as she bounces atop him, fucking him as hard as possible. His hand reaches her clitoris and he fingers the swollen ball of nerves, knowing the exact amount of pressure she needs to come.

“Oh god,” she cries, snapping her eyes shut and throwing her head back as a great release washes over her body. Her walks spasm around him and holds her still as she gasps, his fingers pressed firmly to her clit to help her ride out her orgasm.

Her eyes are sated when they open, and she looks so young, the years of worry and sadness momentarily wiped clean from her face. Scully doesn’t remain still for long though, knowing exactly what he needs. She runs her fingers through his hair before bringing his mouth to hers, kissing him deeply. When she pulls back from the kiss, she tugs his bottom lip with her, the soft skin pressed between her teeth. He groans out a sigh of satisfaction as Scully roughly slides down his length, quickly repeating the motion. Mulder continues to thrust into her, his hips bucking, until he finally comes. When he’s finished, she kisses him once again, more affectionately this time, before sliding off him.

Scully gently pads across the carpeted floor to the bathroom, turning the knob to the shower. Steam quickly pours into the room, and she’s beginning to step into the shower just as Mulder enters. She throws him a glance over her shoulder and a quirk of her eyebrow.

“Ready for another round?” he wiggles his tongue, and she can feel the warmness already pooling in her center.

* * *

 

When Mulder wakes in the morning to the Baltimore sun after a deep, incredibly restful sleep, he finds Scully standing at the foot of the bed. She’s wearing her black bustier and garters, the dark sheer stockings stopping in the middle of her long, creamy thighs. His eyes widen and his dick hardens. It had been  _years_ since they last did this _._

“You remember the safe word?” she asks, a slight lilt in her voice, and Mulder finally focuses on her hands. She’s holding a ball gag and nipple clamps in her left, and a crop in her right. A heap of black restraints rests at the foot of the bed. A candle is burning on the nightstand. He finally understands why her weekend bag was so full.  _God_  he loved this vacation.

“Yes,  _mistress,”_  he replies obediently. Scully confidently moves to the restraints, bracing in his feet first, then his arms.

“Ready for another round?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Berger cookies are unique to Maryland, and a bit of a ~thing~ in Baltimore. They are weighty cookies topped with a thick layer of fudge. They are SUPER sugary, and a piece of one normally does the trick for most people. Some independent ice cream shops have begun to sell Berger cookie flavored ice cream. Old Bay is also a Baltimore thing, and it’s common to really put it on many things, so it was only a matter of time before an ice cream shop started selling it.
> 
> The cobblestone streets in Fells Point are real, along with the row houses and I really recommend it. I spent most of my college days romping around there, and my family took trips there often on the weekends. It’s nice. 
> 
> If you have a prompt, send it to me on tumblr @ShadeQueenScully


End file.
